Garach Nidana
"Just because Jay joined the faction with the tackiest colors doesn't mean you have to inflict them on the rest of us." --Garach Nidana Garach Nidana was the youngest sibling of Shuos Jedao and Garach Rodao, and the only daughter of Garach Ledana. She is mentioned in Ninefox Gambit, Raven Stratagem, and the flashfic Hunting Trip, and appears in the flashfics Honesty, Bunny, Silence, and A Belated Blessing. Appearance and Personality Like Jedao, Nidana took after their mother, eccentric agricultural researcher Garach Ledana. The two shared the same tilted smile, slanted eyes, and angled eyebrows.Honesty, A Belated Blessing A poet,Raven Stratagem, Chapter 22 she shared Jedao's ability to flay antagonists with words, and would spoil their nieces with books and disappear to write whenever her surroundings inspired her. She was known to put mood-enhancing substances in her drinks. Throughout their lives, she called her mother "Mom," Jedao "Jay," and Rodao "Ro."Hexarchate Stories: Silence History Nidana, the daughter of Garach Ledana and a non-Shparoi father, was born five years after Jedao and ten after Rodao.Honesty She and her siblings, each of whom had a different noncustodial biological father,Raven Stratagem, Chapter 10 grew up together on Ledana's farm on Eshpatan.Bunny Though Nidana was raised by her mother in the Shparoi traditions, she did not share Jedao's belief in them as an adult.A Belated Blessing As a child, Nidana had a good relationship with Jedao, who played with her and made her lunch in the morning because Ledana would forget. She noticed that Rodao disapproved of a lot of things. She could read picture books at four years old, and was present one night when her mother shouted at her to run because goose eggs were exploding in their incubator.Honesty At five, she named all of the family's pets: a cat, a dog, two finches, and a snake. Having a limited vocabulary concerning animals at that age, she named them all "Bunny." By age six, she enjoyed books such as one that Jedao lent her about "a bold girl space adventurer who punctured space monsters with her space rapier."Bunny In adulthood, Nidana became a poet.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 22; Hexarchate Stories: Silence After her eldest brother Rodao's marriage to Teia, she helped Jedao paint Shparoi fertility blessings on the couple's hovercar.A Belated Blessing Nidana gave Jedao a deck of jeng-zai cards featuring anthropomorphic farm animals, saying she chose it because of the geese.Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 21 She also complained about his photography, arguing that the engagement party pictures he took looked more like reconnaissance photos,Hunting Trip and was present when Jedao brought home a set of flying toy moths, one of which caught fire due to a manufacturing defect.Hexarchate Stories: Silence After Jedao was executed, Nidana vanished and was never heard from again.Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 8 Though Jedao never learned of her fate,Hexarchate Stories: Silence he believed she had left the heptarchate, remarking that she was always the practical one.Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 8 Trivia * Nidana referred to Shuos red-and-gold as the tackiest of the hexarchate's faction colors.Hexarchate Stories: Silence * Jedao once met a Liozh poet who had a "dim view" of Nidana's verses.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 22 * Jedao played with the jeng-zai deck Nidana gave him so often that he wore the cards thin. The deck was present during his first meeting with Nirai Kujen.Ninefox Gambit, Chapter 21 * Although there was no time to tell Nidana's story in the course of the series, the author confirms that she fled the hexarchate after the Hellspin Fortress massacre.Hexarchate Stories: Silence: Author's Note References Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Cited Category:Heptarchate